


Once more

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: Private AU [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, Middle School, Misgendering, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Momota Kaito, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Akamatsu could never understand what Momota was going through.Her parents were supportive. They helped comb out her hair, bought her clothes that eased her dysphoria, promised that once she was old enough they'd pay for the surgeries she wanted, give her the hormones she desired.Momota? Momota was nearly disowned.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito
Series: Private AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807498
Kudos: 23





	Once more

Akamatsu knew she had it lucky. She'd read stories all over the internet about trans kids like her being thrown out, disowned, rejected. But every time she'd met Momota's grandparents, they were sweet and kind and seemed unaware of the fact she even was trans, despite the fact they'd known her since before her transition. So, she thought they would accept Momota, too.

Momota's hair is cut messily, strands uneven and soaked from the rain. His bangs hang in his eyes, his skirt clinging to his legs and his hands balled into fists like he was ready to punch someone. Probably her, for convincing him that it would be okay. In one of his fists, he was clenching a pair of scissors so tight his fingers turned white, long strands of hair caught between the blades, a noticeable trail of purple hair behind the boy. 

She bit down her questions. She buried them deep, as they didn't matter. Wordlessly, she let him inside and watched as he bolted for her room. Akamatsu closed the door before following after him, finding him rifling through her dresser. Clothes were thrown without care, quickly forming a pile on the floor. The scissors had been thrown to Akamatsu's bed, landing without a sound.

"Kaito." A single call of his name got his attention. He turned to face her, dropping the shirt in his hand. She moved to sit on the bed, picking up the scissors and gesturing for him to sit beside her. Once he had, she took the scissors to his head and began cutting his hair. She didn't care for the eventual mess on her bed or how bad she was at cutting hair- Momota seemed to appreciate the gesture, especially as she finished her work and he was able to see his reflection. 

She'd cut as close to his head as she could without hurting him. She watched his face in the mirror she had in her room. For a moment, he looked relieved, like his hair was a huge burden that he couldn't take care of. A scowl quickly replaced that, as if he was reminded of why he was angry in the first place. Angry at her? Possibly. Angry at his grandparents? Definitely.

"It didn't work out." She'd guessed so if he was here in the middle of the night, soaked by the rain. But he sounded so dejected, so hopeless like his entire world had crashed down upon him with the realization that his grandparents didn't love him unless he was straight and a girl, a girl that would get married one day and bring them, great-grandchildren. 

"...How bad?" Momota's lips pursed and he looked to the side, his legs swinging uselessly. The question hung in the air for a few minutes, Akamatsu busying herself by picking hair out of the scissors. She abandoned the question after waiting long enough and not getting a response.

"You can stay here tonight. I'll get you dried off and-"

"It's fine."

"Huh?" 

Momota got off the bed. He crossed his arms, his gaze kept to the floor. "I... I don't think we should be friends anymore."

_"Huh?_ Kaito, wait, what are you talking about?" He looked up at her with an unmistakable rage in his eyes. He wasn't here to seek shelter. He wasn't here for a shoulder to cry on. He was here to throw her away. If it wasn't for her, he would've never told his grandparents, and everything would be okay.

He didn't elaborate. He ran his hand through his hair, looking conflicted for only a moment before he sighed. Maybe he would've apologized if it wasn't entirely her fault. Maybe he would've stayed if she'd never spoken up in the first place, maybe she should've reached out and stopped him before he left.

Tears streamed down her cheeks in hot flashes, droplets dripping off her face and staining her skirt. She was pathetic. She couldn't stop him from leaving, and now he hated her. She thought she understood, but clearly, she didn't. And there was no way she truly could.

...

Her fork hit the plate again, missing the sausage link she was aiming for. The smell of an American style breakfast filled the kitchen, her sister working up something special. There was no sort of holiday for her to do so- maybe she just felt like spoiling her younger siblings. It'd been a few years since then, and by now she was able to convince herself that she hated Momota back.

"Someone's pouty today." Her sister's comments did nothing to help her mood, but at least her sister was talking to her with a smile on her face. She hadn't gotten the same treatment from Momota in years. Picking up her fork again, she waved it around threateningly in her sister's direction, only eliciting a laugh in response.

She ended up never giving her sister a response, finishing what she could of breakfast before exiting the kitchen. It was time for another day of acting like Momota was her sworn enemy. She'd convinced everyone (except her sister, of course) that was the case. And she wasn't about to let that change.

Her crush on him could wait. After high school, they probably would never even see each other again. And that was fine by her.


End file.
